The present invention relates to a transport mechanism for machines that process bottles or similar containers. The transport mechanism has at least one container transporting zone provided on a machine frame or bedplate. At least a portion of the transporting zone is formed by at least one formatting element that is detachably held on a functional part of the transport mechanism at at least one fastening point by at least one fastening means.
For container or bottle processing or treating machines, for example for bottle filling machines and in this connection also where such machines are combined with a capping machine, transport mechanisms are customarily provided that have transporting zones which are at least partially formed by conveyor stars which are rotatably drive about vertical axes, and by pertaining curved guide means. In this connection, in particular the conveyor stars are adapted to the diameter of the container that is respectively to be handled. If one and the same container processing machine is to be used for handling containers having very different diameters, it is necessary to exchange the conveyor stars and possibly also other elements, for example the guide members that form the curved guide means, which elements are adapted to the respective container diameter. Within the context of the present invention, such elements will be designated generally as "formatting elements".
Up to now, the replacement of such formatting elements has been effected manually and is extremely time consuming and labor intensive, especially also in view of the fact that the formatting elements and in particular the conveyor stars are relatively heavy and when securing a formatting element on a functional part it is often very difficult to place the formatting element in the precise position that is required for the securement.
In order to facilitate the manual exchange of conveyor stars, it has already been proposed to secure the conveyor stars, or the outer star-like ring of such conveyor stars, to non-exchangeable flange plates of the transport mechanism with the aid of fastening means that are embodied as a rapid closure means (European Patent Application 0 316 001).
A "functional part" within the context of the present invention means an element on which a formatting element is detachably or exchangeably held. In the case of conveyor stars, the functional part is, for example, the drive or support shaft on which the conveyor star could be provided, or an appropriate flange plate on this shaft. In the case of formatting elements that are not moved, for example guide members or the like, the appropriate functional part is, for example, a holding or support element.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transport mechanism where the exchange or replacement of formatting elements is considerably simplified.